villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer (Supernatural)
' Lucifer', also known as Satan '''or '''the devil, is the main antagonist of the TV series Supernatural. He is a fallen angel, and one of four archangels. When God told him to bow before humans, Lucifer refused, and he started a rebbelion, corupting many Angels to his side, he was however defeated, and cast out of heaven, in spite he corrupted a human soul into the first demon, and for this he was cast into Lucifer's Cage by his brother Michael. When the leader of the demons, Azazel, made a sacrifice to talk to Lucifer, he told him to break Lilith out of hell so she could break the 66 seals and release him. The final seal was broken when Sam Winchester, Lucifer's intended vessel, killed Lilith, and Lucifer awakened. As an angel, he needed to take a vessel on Earth, and could only possess someone with his or her consent. He possessed a man named Nick and tried to convince Sam to say yes to him, as he was his true vessel. Sam, Dean, and Castiel planned to defeat him by either finding the Colt or finding God. However, when Dean shot Lucifer in the head with the Colt, it did not kill him, as he was one of five beings the Colt could not kill. Sam and Dean also heard from the angel Joshua that God had no interest in stopping the Apocalypse. His brother Gabriel, formerly known as the Trickster, tried to kill him with a trick after he killed a vast number of gods, but Lucifer turned his own angel-killing blade on him and killed him. However, Gabriel revealed to Sam and Dean that they could trap him by reopening his cage with the Four Horsemen's rings. Sam and Dean collected the rings, and formulated a plan to get Lucifer back into the cage. Sam said yes to Lucifer intending to fight him and take control back, but was unable to for a while. As Lucifer and Michael were about to fight, Dean and Bobby arrived in an attempt to make Sam regain control. When Castiel threw a molotov of holy fire at Michael to temporarily send him away, Lucifer said "No one dicks with Michael but me" and destroyed Castiel by snapping his fingers. When Bobby shot him, Lucifer snapped Bobby's neck. He beat up Dean, but when he saw the Impala that Sam and Dean were always driving, Sam was able to regain control of his body, reopen Lucifer's cage, and jump in, taking Michael with him. God brought back Castiel, who brought back Bobby and got Sam out of Lucifer's cage. Lucifer still remains in the cage. However Sam Hullicinates him, throughout season 7, as a side effect, of him rembering all the torture he put him through, this version continues to torture Sam, first making him believe he never actually escape, and everything he has seen is simply, a new torture, where he lets him think he's escaped, but in fact is still imprisoned. Dean proves to him, this isn't true, but the Hullicination continues to torture Sam, Until Castiel transfers Sam's memories into him. Category:Angel Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Possessor Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Destroyers Category:Fallen Angel Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brother of hero Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Bigger Bads